Crown of the heart
by Booklovin'03
Summary: The Selection has skipped a generation but has returned for Prince Chase. But will he find the one with a country growing with unrest? Former SYOC (20/20)
1. Chapter 1

This sucked. I repeated in my head, I had to wake up at six in the morning just to wait to talk to my parents. I get that they are the King and Queen but still, they couldn't fit me in any other time than six am. I yawned again, I'm not used to being up before nine am, spoiled I know. I've already had two cups of coffee, but it hasn't done anything to help. I couldn't think of what could be so important that I have to get up at the crack of dawn and made sure no one was around.

Maybe it's because I just turned twenty. Maybe I'm finally getting a private yacht that I've been asking for! Just thinking of all the parties I could host made me smile. I know what your thinking, that I'm a wild prince like some in illean past. I'm not though. Well, not all the time. I'm twenty though, I'm gonna want to have some fun.

It most likely isn't a yacht though, my parents are adamant about not making ridiculous amounts of spending, because what would our people think of us? It makes sense, we are the royal family. We do still get to live a luxurious and rich life but I still wish that I could have a private yacht. I remember asking for when when I was twelve and my dad just laughing and saying some day.

A butler finally emerged from my parents office and says in a very studious tone "you may enter now" I rolled my eyes at him and entered. I wish it was Ansel, he's my favorite butler.

My parents, King Hugo and Queen Rosalind sat in two chairs in the middle of the room and I sat front of them sat a lonely brown chair. I sat down and raised my eyebrow as if saying _well?_

My father cleared his throat "as you know, things are particularly tense in Belcourt right now" it would be hard not to know what was going on in Belcourt, whispers that the rebels are back. There has been many occasions of houses of nobles being burned down and people mysteriously go missing or murdered. A couple of weeks ago father got a mysterious note that they were gonna strike again, sure enough they did in a very public manner. Father didn't want anyone to worry so he didn't tell the people, but after that attack everyone knows. And things were getting tense in Belcourt because that is were the attacks were and people are demanding answers. At this point I am going to have a country I'm ruins before I even take the throne.

"Yes" I said.

"We need a way to distract the nation, give them something to root for and be excited about while we take care of our people." Are they talking about a. . . No. No. We haven't had a Selection in a decade. Mom is from Italy, that's where we get our sun kissed skin and golden hair.

"You want me to have a Selection" I finished what I knew they were gonna get to eventually. I've never been told I was going to have one. But I was also _not_ not told. It's kind of been a topic that no one ever wanted to talk about. And now I wished we did, so I could know how I feel about it. Because right now, I just feel nothing, kind of like I'm searching for my feelings.

My parents looked at each other then back at me, they are to read my emotions on it. I refuse to let them know, even if I don't know, so I put on an emotionless face. "Precisely" Mom finally said.

I sighed and slouched, something that drove my father crazy "well, I don't see how this will stop the unrest. Whether or not I hold a Selection the people will still be upset. If anything, this brings an opportunity for spies to infiltrate the palace."

Once again my parents shared a look, i brought up a good point. And they knew that. I know that I am intelligent like my father, but mom always warns me that my arrogance could get me into serious trouble someday.

"It's not going to get rid of the problem completely, but it might help. And I assure you their will be extreme background check and security measures taken." father tried to reason.

I just crossed his arms and puckered his lips a little " I don't have a choice, do I?" I say evenly while staring them down. I'm not against the Selection exactly, I have my fears but ultimately thirty five girls coming just for me sounded like a pretty good deal, who says I even have to choose one?

"Of course you have a choice" Mom said growing impatient, I got my short temper from her "but it would help us, your parents greatly. And you might find something that you never even knew you wanted."

"Well, I don't want to find something." It's true I didn't want to settle down, but I know that I am just making this difficult.

Mom finally had enough, she slammed her hand against the mahogany table making everyone in the room jump, a piece of her blonde locks came down from her bun and fell right on the corner of her eye "you are a Prince. Not a king. And we are your parents, you do not get to disrespect us anymore. It's time for you to grow up, you are not some regular twenty year old boy who can run around and do whatever. You are the next king and it is time you start acting like it! No more sleeping around with whoever and saying whatever you feel like, you will act like the gentleman that I raised you to be, are we clear?"

I nodded. My mother was a good mother, she raised me the right way and I knew it. She sighed every time I came into the room reeking of alcohol and some girls perfume, she tried to keep her temper in check but at times like this it flared out. And I do know that i have to stop with my playboy actions, but no matter how hard I try I kept going back.

Dad stroked his wife's arm, in a way that calmed her down. They were perfect for her, she lit his flames and he stopped her from burning too bright. I wonder if dad was nervous when he met mom. Dad was a softie, especially when it came to his children so most of the times she had to do the disciplining.

"I'll do the Selection" I spoke up after a couple of minutes "but don't expect me to like it." With that i got up and stormed out of the room. There! At least that's a little dificance.

I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm not against it, is it something that I want most out of life- no. But it is something that could be beneficial. If I'm honest, I think it makes me upset that they think that I need a Queen. I'm content on my own. Besides it's not like I could trust any of them. As a Prince and soon to be king, all I can trust is myself.

As I rounded the corner I ran smack dab into my one of my three younger sisters, Laurel. Laurel was erratic, you never knew what she was gonna do next. Even though me and my sisters are close, none of us ever knew how Laurel was doing, she was as mysterious as the night.

"Watch it" she grumbles dusting off her light blue dress that matched her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, when Laurel is mad everyone is scared of her - except me. I don't know why, but it always makes me laugh. Which makes her even more mad. I've tried to stop it but it never works.

"Where are you going that has you in such a big hurry?" I tease.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she replies, causing me to shake my head and smile. "Besides, what are you doing up so early?"

"Meeting with mom and dad" she grins. Knowing exactly what it was about. Laurel is ten times smarter than anyone in our family, I can't help but think that she should have been the first born so that she could be Queen. She would be the most amazing Queen. When I think about it I could imagine it in a textbook, talking about how Queen Laurel was the best Queen Illéa has ever seen. Too bad I was born first.

"Be discrete" I tell her.

"I always am" she replies and walks away and her dress swishes with her. Sometimes I really wonder about her.

I finally got to my room and got to think in peace.I can't stop thinking about the Selection. I guess you could say that I'm not ready to settle down. I remembers though that once King Louis had his Selection for three years, so maybe after three years I'll would be ready to settle down. Although I highly doubt it would take three years.

I think about this for hours. I take lunch in my room and try to take it off my mind by watching the basketball game of Kent vs Whites. Even that can't clear my mind. Finally I found a way to clear my mind ,I got on my athletic clothes and went down to the gym, I had to maintain his six pack for the ladies. Once I got down to our extravagant gym in the west end of the palace I found my other eighteen year old sister, Paris, named after mom's favorite city. France was so delighted when they found out that they named her after one found their cities, they offered them an alliance that very day.

Paris looked different than myself and my two other sisters. With dark brown hair and matching eyes, completely different from the family's blonde hair and green eyes, it was rumored that Queen Rosalind had an affair and that's why Paris looks different from all my other siblings. I know that it's ridiculous, anyone who saw the way that she looks at my father would know she's madly in love with him. Her dark locks were up in a ponytail which she was twirling around her long perfectly manicured fingers. She wore a matching light pink sports bra and spandex, showing off her desirable figure. She gave a guard who at the weights stations a flirty smile and winked. Before going back to the elliptical, she was a world famous model.

"Chase" she said "how delightful."

"I could say the same" I said in a even tone "will you stop leading the guards on?" I say it irritated, I know I lead on girls but at least I give them something, a one night stand, but Paris ghosts every guy that she talks too.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Paris is known for being a flirt, the beautiful rich girl. Not once has she been in a serious relationship. She could make even the biggest playboys a fool for her. I don't even know if she's ever even gotten action. I think secretly she loved the control.

"Ugh, you love stirring up drama, don't you?" She smiled in response, she did love drama. Or as she would say, the drama loved her.

I did an intense workout, Paris and I were trying to beat each other, but I won. It did take my mind of the Selection but dinner was in twenty minutes and I'd have to face my parents soon. I was dripping with sweat and ordered a long hot shower when I got back to his room. When I got out I put on a white t shirt and joggers, not dressing up for dinner. It was just going to be his family after all. When the girls came in he would have to start wearing suits all the time. The idea of it made me groan.

I walked down to dinner and as soon as I Walked in i realized I was late. Even though Paris was sweating just as hard as i was, she now sat next to her mother, with her hair dry and loose curls on her shoulders with a designer dress and red lipstick, her favorite. Paris is always dressed to impress. Laurel is next to her with her hair in a bun and a yellow romper, she looked radiant.

And the youngest in the Schreave family, my sixteen year old sister Venus, but we all called her Vee. Unlike my other sisters, she was more quiet and kind. Her sisters were intense to say the least, but Vee prefered to fly under the radar, she hated being in the spotlight. She wouldn't freeze up, in fact she would do very well, but she hated it. In a perfect world Vee would be spend her whole life in the gardens stargazing.

I sat next to Vee and gave her a small hug.

"Your late" his father chided, being late was one of his pet peeves, 'time is money' his dad always said.

"I know. Sorry, I was at the gym and I thought I should shower. Sorry" his father nodded.

"Laurel, I hear that you are late on you mathematics assignment. Is it too hard, honey? Do you need extra help?" It's not secret that his mother was the rare type that actually liked math and was good at it, she always offers her help.

"No. I'm sorry, I just lost track of time" Laurel lightly said. Laurel twirled her pasta around on her fork and stared at it intensely.

"I can't eat this" Paris suddenly said, and sure enough she hadn't touched her fettuccine Alfredo. "It's too many carbs and I have a show in a week" she snapped her fingers and a servant came over "chicken caesar salad but no dressing, and add lots of protein." The servant scurried away to get her new meal.

"Paris you should have told us, we could have planned a meal around you, so we could all eat together."

"Sorry daddy, I just found out last minute" she knew that our father was a total softie and she used that to her advantage.

"So Vee! What's going on with you?" My mother changed the topic, but she was genuinely interested in what her children are doing.

"Um, I just finished a new astronomy book" Vee loved the stars and most nights she had a clear sky to stargaze, which she'll do all night if you let her. If the stars are out, she's out.

"That's great!" She sighed "Chase, have you thought about what we said earlier?"

"Yes I have" I proclaimed. Even though I told them earlier, I was sure now "send out the forms, I will have a Selection" my parents smiled proudly but Paris's jaw dropped.

"Your having a Selection? How did I not know?" She slams her hand on the table staring daggers at me.

I ignored her and went on "I thought about it, and your right, it's time I grow up. I will have my own Selection."

"Well finally" Paris said "it's about time, things were getting a little dull around here."

 **Hello everyone! Yes, I am back. And I am truly sorry about abandoning my other two stories, especially if you submitted to them. But I swear that I will be putting in my full effort on this one. And it will be quality over quantity, so my updates may be infrequent but I swear they will come.**

 **So to this SYOC! I am looking for interesting and unique characters! Don't hold back!**

 **Remember Illéa is filled with diversity! Full of different races and sexualities!**

 **You've probably heard this in every SYOC but no Mary Sues! Everyone has flaws, and your character should too.**

 **Detail! Detail! Detail! No such thing as too much detail and it will only help me write your character more accurately. Also it would be super helpful if you double spaced your submission.**

 **I am taking reservations. And don't be afraid to talk to me! I love talking and meeting people on here and if you have any constructive criticism or plot twist ideas don't be afraid to PM me!**

 **I think that's all for now, but please spread the word about this SYOC. I am not a well known author and the more people I have following this story the more it will push me to write more and become a better writer, which is my goal. And that's all!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to be apart of it" Paris demanded the next morning in Mom and dad's office while crossing her arms over navy blue silk dress, her hairs slicked back and she's supporting a Smokey eye and red lips. Always ready for a close up.

"Absolutely not" I say before dad can say what he wants to say. He's called all of us in here for a family meeting about the Selection. And Paris is already going on about how she wants to be involved in it. I love Paris and all but I can see her stirring up so much drama. "The only one who I'd let help me would be Vee" Vee gives a warm smile at that.

"Screw you" Laurel fires at me for not adding her name in that sentence. I would let Laurel help me too but Vee I would want the most.

"What would you want to do, Paris?" Mom asks gently. I open my mouth to object but she silences me with her finger.

"I don't know, something! I could train them to be princesses. I would know. Or something cool like that." She slumps back in her seat, she's annoyed that I'm not giving in and giving her what she wants.

"What about all your shows" I ask her. I know how important modeling is to her. She wouldn't give it up for anything, not even my Selection. That I can be sure of.

She sucks on her teeth. I've hit her weak spot. I can see her eyes moving trying to find a solution. I give her a winning look and before I can lean back and let out a sigh of relief she says "I'll got on break."

"What?"

"I can take vacation time. I've deserved it and I think they would listen to me, Princess Paris, and understand." She's so proud of herself for thinking that up so quickly.

"Well, my Selection could go on for a while." I say evenly, but also in a way that indicates that this won't be a one month ordeal. Truth be told, I don't know how long I want my Selection to go. Probably not three years like King Louis but probably not a month like others.

"I'll be around" she locks her eyes with me as of saying _I will be apart of this_. I lean back

"We already have Calla doing training them" mom says making focus back onto the matter. Yes! Thank you mom!

"Not Calla! I've experienced her and I vowed to never make anyone suffer like I did!" Laurel pipes up "I could teach them. I've learned it all from her. And I would be a much better teacher." I remember Calla, she was our homeschool teacher. She was really strict and so old fashioned.

Mom raises her eyebrows and looks today who nods in agreement "that would be great Laurel." Laurel smiles at her new position. I'm not too worried about that because I think she would be a good teacher, she would keep it fun but would also help them learn. Besides, I would never want to burden the Selected with dealing with Calla.

"I'll be the event coordinator!" Paris exclaims "I throw the best parties. And I could also help with all the fashion, you know I'm foot at that."

"I could be their non official teacher. Y'know help them with adjusting to the fame and the royal life and be their friend." Vee speaks up. That sounds really good, I'm sure the Selected are going to be a range of different emotions and it's going to be a change for them as much as it is for me. And Vee would be perfect to help them settle in and be their friend.

"That does sound good" father speaks up. He's got his knuckles pressed against his chin- something he does when he's thinking.

"Vee and Laurel would be good." I know this will get a rise out of Paris.

"Excuse me asshole!" Paris yells and I crack up.

"Paris! Language!" Father exclaims as I keep laughing "Chase knock it off you are only making it worse."

"Sorry" I get out while trying to hold in my laughter. Something about my sisters getting mad makes me laugh every single time. I look over and Paris is sucking on her her teeth trying not to explode again. Laurel is giving me a look like _you deserved that._

"I think it's a good idea" mom brings the attention back onto the matter "Laurel would do very well teaching the girls. She has a very high IQ. And let's admit it, Paris does throw the best parties and has a great sense of fashion, she could help the girls with events as well as plan some. And Vee would be a great friend and help the girls adjust. I think it's perfect. Especially all of them working together. But ultimately Chase this is up to you. It's your Selection."

I want the girls to be comfortable and I feel like this is the best way to do it. But I also just want this Selection to be for me and not have to involve my sisters. But my sisters are going to apart of my life always. And I want it that way. I can't imagine a life without them. "Okay. I want them involved."

"Yes!" Paris jumps up and runs over to me with Laurel and Vee behind her. They all hug me and give me kisses leaving lipstick marks all over my face. I hear the click of the camera and know that dad took a picture.

"Ew! You guys are getting lipstick all over me!" I laugh. As they are jumping up and down while still hugging me. I try wipe the lipstick off my face but I feel like I'm just smudging it more.

"Your gonna have to get used to it Chasey!" Laurel yells using my childhood nickname. She knows I hate being called Chasey. Paris laughs at this because for once it's not her annoying me. Although I'm never _really_ annoyed with her, I just act like it.

"You guys are horrible! Let go!" I try to sound stern but I'm still laughing. They only cling onto me tighter. I really do love my sisters.

I can't sleep and it's around midnight. I get up out of my bed and put on a shirt and walk to Vee's room, she's not in there. She's on the roof. She always is. I go upstairs to the roof and climb up. Sure enough she's up here, with her elbows on the ledge and looking up at the sky. The door makes a creaking noise and she turns around.

"Hi" she says softly before turning back around. She's in her pajamas, light grey pajama bottoms with a matching spaghetti strap. It looks super soft.

I walk over to her and mimic her body language with my elbows on the ledge. You can see the whole city of Angeles from up here. It's so pretty lit up at night.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks and I nod "I know you wouldn't be able to." She says softly and turns to me.

"Yeah" I note and look up at the starry sky. I can see why Vee is so obsessed with it.

"Where's Venus?" I ask her. Something I used to always do to her. She'd look it up in her astronomy book and point to it and at the same time I would point at her and say 'here'. Now it's something I ask her every time. She doesn't need her astronomy book anymore. It's become something of a tradition between us.

"There and here" she points to a part of the sky, I have to really look to find it. I finally see the yellow one, it's slightly different from the other stars. You definitely have to pay attention to detail. She also points to herself which I smile at.

She's getting so big, even though I'm only four years older than her she'll always be little Vee to me. She might not need her big brother anymore. She's sixteen now. She's so mature, but she has been for so long. She's the first person I come to when I need advice.

"Are you scared?" She asks "for the Selection?"

"No" I lie. "What's to be scared of?"

"Change" she notes "and I know you, you are scared. Scared of having to grow up and become King." She's right, I'm not scared of the Selection, I'm scared that I'm gonna have to grow up and rule a country.

"I'm not ready. I always figured that by the time I was nineteen I would be ready to be king but now I'm twenty and I'm still not ready." I admit. There's no point in trying to hide my thoughts and fears to Vee, she already knows them.

"I think your more ready than you give yourself credit for. But I also think that this is why a Selection is a good idea. You can talk to different girls from around the country and get an inside scoop on what's good and what can improve. And maybe find someone who makes this all worth while" she nudges me and smirks.

"You've been watching too much romance movies. I have you guys and you make this all worthwhile. I can't imagine any girl, besides you, Laurel and Paris, being anything that makes it worthwhile. I mean, I'm attracted to girls. But I've never really felt a connection to any girl or have ever wanted to be in a relationship with them. Does that make sense?" I feel myself rambling on. I look over to Vee who is listening intently while looking up at the sky.

"It makes sense" she says and pauses "but around twenty is when boys start maturing" I look at her and see that she's fighting a grin.

"I am mature!" I protest.

"Sure you are" she says back sarcastically. Okay, maybe I'm not the most mature boy there's ever been but I'm the worst!

"Well you keep that in mind. No boys your age are mature!" I poke her and give her a serious face. If she ever dated a boy like me I would kill him. The idea of that makes me want to change how I use girls so I can give her an example of what a guy should treat her like. I've never talked to her about girls, that's the one thing I'll never talk to her about, but she's not dumb. She knows about the reputation I have. The playboy prince.

"Oh I am well aware of that. I do not plan on dating any boys until they are mature." I wish Paris and Laurel followed that motto. I'm proud of Vee for realizing that. I can't help thinking that I'm the reason she feels that way is because she knows of how I dispose of girls.

"Good because if you do, I might have to kick their ass." She laughs and rolls her eyes. I laugh with her and hug her.

The door makes a screeching sound and Vee and I both jump and turn around. Paris pokes her head from behind the door and I can see Laurels blonde hair behind her. "I knew you would come up here" Paris says grandly and opens the door more and her and Laurel come and join us. Paris is still wearing her red silk nightgown, there is a slight breeze up here but Laurel being the smart one brought two blankets.

Her and Vee share the pink one and Paris and I share the grey one. "Where's Venus?" Paris asks Vee. Vee points to the same place in the sky and this time I can immediately spot it.

"And here" Laurel tickles Vee. Everyone in the family knows that line by now and joins in on it.

"What's going on over there?" Laurel asks and points to a place that has grand lights that are visible from here.

"It's the Angeles theatre. It's opening night for Phantom of the Opera." Paris explains, she would know. The Angeles theatre is very popular, we've been to a couple shows and the theatre is beautiful. The actors and singers are really good too.

"I could would be a great actress" Paris says dramatically and unwraps herself from the blanket and puts the back of her hand on her forehead and sighs.

"You already are one" Laurel says, Paris smiles and lightly hits her. And goes back to dramatically posing.

"If I wasn't a Princess I think I would want to be a advisor. Or maybe a representative of some sort." Laurel notes while still watching Paris as she twirls around.

"You could be one of my advisors, you certainly deserve it" If Laurel can't be a Queen then she should definitely be an advisor. I trust her and she's so smart. I'm terrible with economics and math, but that's what she's best at. And she would have my back against the power hungry nobles. She's perfect for the job.

"Thanks. But I'll probably get married off. That's what every princess before us had to do." She says bitterly. Paris stops prancing around at this change in mood and Vee looks down uncomfortably.

"I don't think Mom and Dad will marry you to someone who you don't want." I say confidently, more for Vee so she doesn't worry about being married off for an alliance. Although she probably already knows about this and has talked to her sisters about it.

"It's not them. It's the other monarchs I'm worried about. France, England and Scotland all have princes who need wife's. It's only a matter of time before one of them offers their hand in marriage. And they can't force me to accept but if I decline I would be sending us into war." I can't imagine Laurel being married off. Or forced, no one forces Laurel Schreave to do anything that she doesn't want to do. But she loves us and our country, she wouldn't want to jeopardize that. She is the types of girl to put her country before herself.

"I don't even want to think about getting married right now." Vee says, sadly sixteen is an acceptable to get married. All it would take is for one of those princes to offer his hand to her and she would have to be wed.

"We won't let that happen" Laurel says it before I can.

"That Prince Gabriel from France has the biggest crush on me. Doesn't he know I'm heartless?" Paris says while curling up in the blanket again.

"Gee, I wonder why Paris?" Laurel sarcastically replies "it's not like you made out with him during the Christmas party last year." Paris sticks out her tongue at Laurel. Gabriel sent her a couple letters after the Christmas party but Paris never opened them, just threw them right in the trash.

"This is the last time we'll ever truly be kids" Vee suddenly says so quietly we almost miss it. She's staring at the sky and has a far away look on her face. It send chills through me.

"What do you mean by that?" Paris asks lightly.

"The Selection. If we're gonna be married off. Someday soon this will all change. And we will never have it back." Her chin wobbles and we all get in a group hug. She's right, these last few days before my Selection is the last time it will be just us in the palace and possibly the last time we all live together.

"Well if this is gonna be our last time being kids we are doing it right!" Paris exclaims. I can tell it made her sad, but she would never let anyone see her cry and if she didn't change the momentum she probably would have cried. She pulls out her phone and calls someone. She puts it on speaker and we all huddle around her phone. It's Gertrude! She's our favorite maid, an old lady probably in her mid sixties. She's like our cool grandma, she lets us get away with stuff as long as it's not too bad, but is not afraid to discipline us and lecture us. I can't tell you how many three am lectures I've gotten from Gertrude. She is the first person we would call in a time like this.

"Hello!" She chirps. I don't know how she can be so peppy at midnight, it's probably one by now though.

"Hello" we chorus back, "we need two chocolate milkshakes, one Oreo milkshake and one cherry vanilla milkshake. A candy and snacks table. And a s'mores table. Oh, and some water."

"And what might I ask is this for?" Gertrude asks uncertainty.

"The four of us, of course!" Paris chirps.

"Where am I taking this too?" She asks while giggling.

"The roof."

"The roof! Do you really think that I can get two tables to the roof? You, Miss Thing, are getting them up there." Gertrude fires at Paris. Laurel and I laugh at Gertrude calling her "Miss Thing."

"Can you put them in a basket? And then I can run down and get them." Paris decides after a while.

"Okay, it'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect! Thanks Gertrude!" And she hangs up. "Guys! This is gonna be so much fun!" She starts jumping up and down.

Fifteen minutes later Paris and Vee return with two baskets and a tray full of our milkshakes. I take the chocolate one and Laurel takes the other chocolate one. Vee has he Oreo one and Paris has cherry vanilla. "Chug!" I yell and start slurping down my milkshake as fast as possible.

"I win!" Vee yells "brain freeze!" Ah, I got one too. I press my tongue to the roof of my mouth something that Gertrude taught me years ago that gets rid of brain freezes. It works.

We set out glasses back on the tray. An look at the baskets and open them. Gertrude knows all of our favorite candies and sweets. Macaroons or Paris, chocolate covered strawberries for Laurel. Raspberry tarts for Vee and chocolate chip cookies for me. Laurel and I both share a love of chocolate.

"Do you remember that one Christmas party when mom and dad said Paris couldn't have any more candy, and she tried to sneak some. And ended up tripping and spilling candy everywhere?" We all start laughing and Paris's cheeks heat up. That was really fun, especially at the time. The whole room went quiet and stared at her. Laurel, Vee and I were in the corner laughing hysterically.

"Remember when Chase threw up on the Report?" Paris brings up one of my most embarrassing stories. I was seven and one day I wasn't feeling good. I kept on asking my parents if I could skip the report to stay in bed, but they thought I was just trying to get out of it. And halfway through, I threw up right on the table. It still makes me cringe.

"What about when Laurel accidentally locked herself in the safe room and the entire palace had a lockdown because no one could find her" we laugh. It's not nearly as embarrassing as mine but I remember Laurel emerging from the safe room bright red. And having to explain that she was exploring hidden passageways and she accidentally locked herself in one.

Vee cringes because she knows that she's next on the list. We share a look. "Just say it" she squeals in nervousness.

"Nothing your perfect" I tell her.

"Our perfect little Vee." Laurel chimes in.

"So perfect she used to run around the castle naked as a two year old" we burst out laughing. Paris laughs into my shoulder and I have to bend over from laughing so hard. Every time before her bath Vee would always escape from the maids and run around the palace naked while the maids had to chase her.

"At least I was two, you all were at least seven and up." Vee defends while smiling.

"All of us were inseparable when we were younger" Paris laughs while biting into a macaroon.

"All we had was each other" Laurel smiles sadly.

"We still do" I tell them fiercely "I need you guys during this Selection. Even you Paris." I nudge her, she already has a big smile and gives me a fierce hug. Her way of telling me how much she needs me.

"I'm excited for it" Paris says as she's letting go of me "it's gonna be one hell of a story." That's for sure.

"True. Hopefully not too much drama" Vee chimes in, they way she says it though implicates that she knows there is no way that is gonna be true.

"I get to be the boss!" Laurel pumps her fists.

"You already were" I tell her.

She punches my shoulder, which is how I know she loves me.

In this moment, everything feels right. Sitting under the stars at two in the morning with my favorite people in the whole world. Vee's golden hair that I can notice through the darkness. Paris's red silk nightgown that is also noticeable. And Laurels green eyes piercing into the night sky. I hope I never forget the sound of Vee's laughter or the smell Paris's favorite scent or even how when Laurel smiles everything seems to stop for a split second.

"Wait, I have another brilliant idea!" Paris announces breaking me out of my daydream.

"Meet back up here in ten minutes with blankets pillows, furniture that we can get up here. And I got the rest." I love it when Paris's lovey side comes out, and she surprises us with sweet things to show us how much she cares. Despite Paris being a drama queen and a little mean, she really is caring. If she decides to let you see that side of her.

I get down last from the roof and quietly sneak back to my room and grab all my spare pillows and blankets. I also grab a blow up couch, that you have to spread apart and run with them quickly tie it together so the air doesn't come out but you get a couch. I also decide to grab some more pillows. And head back to the roof quietly.

Laurel and I both get up there at the same time, both with arms full of pillows and blankets. We open the door to the roof, which was a struggle, and see that Paris has set a up an old fashioned movie theater. With a white sheet, projector and fairy lights around it to look pretty. She also has another white sheet on the ground so we know where to drop the pillows.

"Ta-da!" She exclaims and does jazz hands.

"Paris, this really is beautiful" Laurel tells her. Which I know that Laurels opinion means a lot to her. As much as she pretends she doesn't care about what people think about her, she values her family's opinion.

"Thanks Paris" she gives me another tight hug. Vee comes up and gasps. "Paris! You've outdone yourself!" She drops her pillows and runs over to Paris.

We set up the blow up couch and put a bunch of pillows on the floor around us and the couch. And cover a blanket on top of us.

"What are we watching?" Vee asks.

"You'll see!" She says.

"Please don't be a chick flick" I groan and she laughs.

"It's not, don't worry."

And it isn't. It's about a woman whose job is at risk so she pretends to be engaged to this man. The problem is that they hate each other. It's really funny.

Paris has her head on my shoulder and Vee on the other with Laurel lying across me. Halfway through the movie they are all asleep.

And I find my eyes getting heavy too. But

the last thing that I think before I fall asleep is that I will always protect my sisters.

 **Thank you so much to those who have submitted a girl! I love all the girls I've gotten so far! I'm really excited about this story. I actually wrote this chapter in a day because of all the inspiration I got from everyone who sent in a girl or reviewed. So thank you so much. I'm going to try to update on either Thursday's or Friday's but we will see how that hold up lol. But I promise I won't abandon this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is not shining today. Instead it's hiding behind clouds and peaking out every now and then. They say that the sun always shines in Angeles, but today it does not. Almost like the sky itself is foreshadowing today's events.

Tonight I am announcing my Selection. Right now, Illéa has no idea that the Selection is even a thought but after tonight my life will never be the same. And the next two weeks will be of getting the palace ready for thirty five ladies.

I took lunch in my room and am finishing up my chicken in the dining room that's in my room. My room is composed of three rooms, four of you count the closet. It is like an apartment which I very much enjoy. Some days I feel like a regular twenty year old in an apartment.

I hear the door in my living room open and the sound of heels clicking. My three sisters come into view. And stand in front of where I'm eating. I look up at them, even though the Report isn't until eight my sisters are already ready.

"We need to get you ready" Laurel tells me.

"It doesn't take me six hours to put on a suit, believe it or not." I remark at them.

"We need to talk about your image" Laurel tells me and sits down on the loveseat. My image . . . It is known across Illéa that I am a playboy. The Playboy Prince as the media calls me. Some girls have even gotten in magazines for sleeping with me (good reviews I might add) but all of Illéa know what I have done and what I like. It is a little embarrassing that all of Illéa knows that I can't keep it in my pants, but I've learned how to live with it.

"What about my image?" I ask annoyed. They know about my image as well as I do. What is there to talk about?

"All of Illéa thinks your a fuckboy" Paris says. Leave it to Paris to be blunt.

"I believe the media calls it playboy" I remark and her and she scowls.

"Chase this is serious!" Laurel exclaims "we need to change your

Image because a prince who is wild and out of control doesn't sell and it certainly won't make girls want to sign up."

"As long as they show my face I'm sure plenty will sign up" that was too cocky even for me and I instantly regretted saying it. Laurel is practically fuming out of her nose and mouth like a cartoon character.

"Can you take this seriously? This is your future!" She says slowly and deadly.

I sigh and look around "I am taking this seriously, but I'm just trying to cope with all of it. It's a lot to take in" I tell them honestly which they seem to appreciate. "So what's my new image going to be?"

"Sensitive" Paris tells me.

"What!" I stand up abruptly from my chair and it falls over. "I am not going to be the sensitive boy. Who would believe that? Ugh, that's so dumb!"

My sisters seemed to have guessed that I would react this way because they just let me rant for a little and listen patiently. "You done?" Laurel asks after a while.

I frown at her but wave for her to go on. "Girls are total suckers for sensitive boys. I don't know why but we just are. Tonight just admit that you are scared for the Selection."

"I am not scared for the Selection!" I protest and Paris is giving me a look like 'get real'. I am not afraid of anything, let alone some Selection. If anything I'm looking forward to it, thirty five girls coming for me go bang, sounds great.

"Oh please Chase" Paris waves her hand "you are too scared."

"What's to be scared of?" I challenge her.

"You actually liking someone. Admit it, you have all of those one night stand because you are scared of actually giving yourself to someone and being vulnerable. You are scared of letting someone see all of you. All of your quirks, flaws, hopes and dreams. Don't act like your not." She stands in front of me with her arms crossed and her eyes staring me down. Something bubbles in my stomach and it makes me want to run and hide.

"You are one to talk. You flirt with every guy but you never go through with anyone. I bet you haven't even kissed a boy!" I fire at her, I'm ready for more. In fact I have a whole rant to go off on her but Laurel and Vee are trying to get us away from each other. But I don't miss the flash of hurt that goes over Paris's eyes.

"Stop it you two" Laurel barks and steps in between us. Paris takes a couple steps farther away and it makes me regretful. I shouldn't have said that.

"Okay" Vee starts " I don't think Chase should have to have to change who he is. I mean, they are competing for him. He should be happy too and not have to be fake."

"Thank you!" I exclaim and Laurel eyes me.

"Okay, fine." She agrees "be yourself. But more respectful" I nod. That's fair. "So tonight we are announcing that you are holding a Selection. And in two weeks we will be announcing your girls. In those two weeks it's going to be crazy. But you can choose the way that you want to meet the girls. I'm past they have met them during breakfast and had one on ones. Or like a lunch in where everyone can walk around and snack. Once they even met them though a ball."

"A ball!" Paris exclaims "do that one!"

"I don't want to scare them. What if some are shy?" I bring up a good point. Thirty five girls are coming and at least one is bound to be shy. I don't want to make any of them uncomfortable, let alone on the first day.

"Good point. But we are going to have a party at some point in this" Paris tells me and I nod at her in agreement. I bet she's already planning what kind of party it is going to be.

"Do you know how to dance?" Vee asks me.

"Yes."

"Dance. Not grind" Laurel specifies.

I lower my head "no- at least not that well." I can't bear to look at their faces.

"Well come on then" Paris tells me "no time like the present." I look up at my sisters are already on their feet. Paris grabs my arm to get me to stay and up and I follow them to the great ballroom.

Our ballroom is huge. It seems like it could hold five full football teams with extra space. Paris does a little twirl and turns around smiling. She has a long sparkly black dress with a high slit on her right leg. She left her long dark hair down and it falls in loose waves. And of course red lipstick. The only thing that she is missing is a tiara, but my sisters don't wear their tiaras until the Report.

Vee is wearing an off the shoulder light pink silk dress, she looks adorable and elegant at the same time.

"I had Elodie Rumas teach me how to dance" Paris says as she puts my hand where they should be- on the waist and hold the other hand. Elodie Rumas is a world famous dance teacher, she teaches France's finest ballerinas and Paris prides herself on being a good dancer all because of Elodie Rumas.

She guides me in the steps, but I keep on stepping on her feet. Thankfully, she pretends like she doesn't notice to make me feel better. "Now twirl me" she instructs and I oblige. It actually turns out really well. Each time I step on her toes less which is better for the both of us.

"You got it Chase!" Vee exclaims after what feels like forever. I look over at the grand and see that we've been doing this for an hour. At least I'll be a good dancer.

"Time to get you in your suit!" Paris exclaims.

"You should wear the maroon one, it makes you look regal" Laurel instructs.

"No, I think he should wear his white one it makes him look smarter" Vee quietly argues.

"He should definitely wear the black and white one, it's a classic" Paris adds in her two cents. I already know that don't have a say in this so I just listen. But then they come up with the grand idea that I should try them all on.

The white suit that Vee suggested made me look a lot tanner than I am, but Paris and Laurel vetoed it. Even Vee said she imagined it would look better than it actually did.

Paris insisted I tried hers on next and it actually looked really nice. Paris does know her fashion and what look good on everyone.

"You have to try on the maroon one!" Laurel insists.

"No, because then we would be twinning!" Laurel looks down at her dress and remembers that she is wearing a lace maroon dress. "Fair point" she mumbles.

Vee ties my tie and I put on my shoes. "Now your hair" Paris says and tries to touch it which i dodge her attempt and she tries again.

"Chase!" Laurel exclaims. No one touches my hair except me. Not even my butler. I pride myself on my ultra soft dirty blond hair. It's shorter on the sides but longer on top- parted on the left and has the a little bit of mess but cute look. Paris, or any of my sisters are not going near it.

"Your such so dramatic" Vee says while giggling and punches me in the shoulder lightly.

"Okay, okay fine. We won't touch your hair" Laurel is trying not to smile.

"Shit! Guys we have fifteen minutes! And we don't have our tiaras!" Paris gets up abruptly. I go over and put on my crown and look in the mirror. Is it self centered if I said that I like what I see?

"Chase, lets go!" Laurel tugs on my arm and we are running through the hallways. Gold accents on the walls- the palace is modeled after part old French palaces- something called the palace of Versailles. And part Elizabethan age. With all the modern technology.

We get to my sisters tiara room. They each have a wall full of their own tiaras. Vee and Laurel don't really care, so sometimes they'll share tiara's. But Paris is very particular about her tiaras and very protective.

The room is solidly white with white chandeliers. And shelfs with black velvet cushions sit their tiaras. Laurel grabs a gold olive branch tiara, it makes her look absolutely serene. Bee chose a small diamond tiara with little flowers that match her dress. Paris takes the longest time picking out her tiara but finally decided on a medium sized diamond tiara.

We are racing to the report set so we won't be late. We arrive exactly on time. Thankfully my parents are too busy talking to Flynn Galver, the Report host.

My sisters are already off and talking to people who work on the set. So I make my way to the refreshment table and get some water.

"Looking good, your highness" the smooth voice belongs to our royal planner, Collette. She places her smooth hand on my shoulder and smiles flirtatiously. She's only twenty five and I'll admit we do have a flirty relationship. She is beautiful, jet black hair and big brown eyes, which she's usually batting at me.

"Hey Collette" I say emotionless. I bet she knows about the Selection but is just trying to get in my bed before I find a wife. She may be many things but an adulteress is not one.

"Too bad about the Selection we could have been great together" she says sadly. In our many times of flirting or sometimes waking up besides each other I have said that we could be amazing together. Guys say stuff like that all the time to get what they want with girls and I am guilty of that. But now I can see how I was leading her on for something that I knew in my heart wasn't going to happen. I can see how cruel I was to her and many girls.

"I'm sorry Collette. Truly. For everything." I smile tightly before walking away. I hope that sounded right. I hope that she won't be sad.

I go over to the stage and start talking with Flynn "so after your parents give the updates and go over what they have planned" he explains "you will get up and walk to the center and give your announcement. Congrats anyway on the Selection!" He gives a huge smile.

"Thanks" I return his smile "to be honest I have no idea how this thing is going to work out."

"It won't be the end of the world, that I can promise. But I feel like this is going to be the best thing for you. It's no secret about your reputation." I lower my head at that. Is there any way I can get away from that reputation?

"Thanks Flynn"

"Five minutes!" Collette called. That was cue to go on stage.

I walked onto the set of the Report. It's fairly big and to the left of the stage was Flynn's big grey seat. Not too far from it was the long table that sat us, the royals. It was a clear glass table that had led lights at the bottom that shined up enough to add a soft glow on the table.

The seat order was King, Queen, and the eldest child to the younger child. I wonder how range setup will be for the Selection?

Vee already sat on her chair, and a makeup lady was fixing her tiara and adding final touches to her makeup. I sat down in my red velvet chair and twiddled with my fingers until mom sat down next to me.

"Two minutes!" Collette called, and this is when my heartbeat started racing. I tried to keep a stone face but underneath the table my hands were shaking.

"Your gonna be great" Laurel whispered to me she sat down. I really appreciated that. If Laurel says that I'm gonna do good then she means it.

All of us now sat in our seats and Collette started the one minute countdown. "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .1!" The cameras panned to Flynn. Who is sitting perfectly in his chair.

"Good evening Illéa!" Flynn announces excitedly while flashing a golden smile "I'm your host Flynn Galver and tonight we have a very special announcement, but first a few updates from your King Hugo!"

The camera pans over to my dad who looks comfortable in the spotlight, thankfully something we all inherited from him. Mom sits beside him and me looking poised as ever.

"Good evening Illéa, I have updates for you from Scotland! Prince James has been recently engaged to the lovely Princess Noelle of France, we wish them a happy marriage and all the good fortune. We will keep you updated as we we learn more but we are thrilled for them." Oh yeah, I had heard that earlier. It made me happy that at least one of the princes got married so my sisters didn't have to marry him. And Princess Noelle is probably the nicest girl I have ever met, her and Paris are pretty good friends. And that means only two Princes are looking for wives now.

"Also" mom starts her announcement "thanks to the generous donations of Twos and Threes I am proud to announce we have created many more universities in every province and the rate of students attending universities has increased by ten percent" she smiles grandly. Mom always wanted more universities in Illéa and in her time she has helped the fund and the building of them and now she's happy that her dream has came true. Some universities are even named after her.

"That's great Queen Rosalind!" Flynn exclaims. He talks more about economics and rates, which I kind of tune out and wait for my que. "Now I believe that Prince Chase has a special announcement?"

I smirk, something that drives girls crazy "that's right" I get up from my chair and walk to in front of the table like I was told too. I make sure my steps are steady because my heart is racing so fast I'm afraid I might actually fall over.

Do I follow Laurels notes? "Good evening Illéa." I pause, I'm gonna wing it "as you know I have recently turned twenty and someday soon I will be king" I look to my dad and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Not too soon!" He calls, I chuckle.

"Well" I take a deep breathe "I am going to hold a Selection." I pause for a moment to let it sink it, and let it sink in for me as well.

"Applications have been sent out for every eligible lady age sixteen through twenty one. And we will be announcing the Selected two weeks from today. I am eagerly awaiting to see who my Selected are and which one will be my future wife" I wink and then grin. Not too cocky, at least I hope not.

I go back to my seat and my sisters rise up and walk in front. "Since our big brother is holding his Selection, we wanted to be apart of it and being the generous big brother he is he let us" Laurel says, I know she's trying to hype me up and make people forget the playboy side of me. But she is such a good public speaker I even believe her. "We will explain more as we get closer to the Selection." Laurel smiles grandly.

Our parents and Flynn wish everyone good luck and with that the Report is finished for this week. We all sit there for a second after it's over. My life will never be the same.

It's Flynn who moves first and my parents after him. But my sisters and I sit there for a second before Laurel speaks up "I'm proud of you Chasey" she puts her hand on top of mine and squeezes "even if you strayed from my index cards!"

"Thanks Laur." I nod. I see my sisters start to get up so I follow behind them and go to the refreshment table again and get water. My hands are shaking. I'm the future King, I shouldn't be scared of some Selection. I'm not. I'm a man now and men don't get scared, especially over girls.

I am about to leave when father places a hand on my shoulder and looks straight into my eyes and says "we have work to do."

 **Hello! Thank you so much for all the girls you've sent in and all the amazing reviews! It is making me so happy and I have big plans for this SYOC. There is only two spots left so spread the word! Also go check out Clara Margaux's story, it is really good!**

 **One more thing that I forgot to put in the form is please put a dialogue example with Chase, Laurel, Paris and Vee. I'm sorry for this inconvenience but it would help a lot! I'm probably not gonna go word for word, but it will help me get a better understanding of your character and if there is a scene you really want to happen this could also help with that!**

 **I'm planning on announcing the Selected chapter Five! So if you haven't submitted your girl yet, please get her in! Thank you so much! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I am going crazy. For the past week officials have been swarming the palace and the media is everywhere and servants are running around. And everytime I turn around someone new is asking me a thousand questions. To top it all off, I have not got a moment alone, not even saying that to be dramatic. My butler has to be in the room while I sleep.

"Prince Chase, what color should the Selecteds bathroom walls be?" I squinted my eyes. Why does that matter? I'm a guy, I don't care about that.

"Cream?" That's a neutral color at least. It will go with everything.

"Prince Chase, what colors should the girls wear that you like?" A medium aged man asks with a pencil in hand and a notebook.

"I don't care about what colors they wear" I answer irritated. He chuckles at my answer and before I have time to lash out someone else is asking me a question about what food should be at the lunch in. Finally a good question, but I tell the to put out a wide variety because I don't know what the girls will like and not like.

My parents enter the great room and all the servants stop what they are doing to bow. I wonder what it will be like when it's me. Mom goes off and starts putting in her input about the decorations, dad sees how annoyed I am and walks over. "How are you doing with all this?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm going to lose it." Dad chuckles at that but it's the truth. I'm so annoyed with everything right now I just want to escape somewhere and be alone.

"Girls will do that to ya" dad tells me while smiling.

"It's not even about the girls. All of this. The Selection. The preparation, the whole world watching and waiting for me to slip up. . . It's exhausting. And it's only going to get worse when the girls come because I will have thirty five girls relying one me to be their knight and shining armour and I think we both know that I am not that . . . And. . ." I'm talking so fast and letting out all of my worries, by the end I'm actually out of breath.

"Son, breathe. Everything is going to be okay." He tries to comfort me but now I'm embarrassed for showing any weaknesses even if it's just to my father. "I know it's hard and it's going to be hard for a little bit but I promise it will get better. Now go back out there with your head held high and answer all of those questions in a polite and respectful manner. Then at the end of the day you can go to your room and let it all out." He smiles and walks away to mom. I take a few moments to catch my breath.

I walk back over to the servants and other planners. I listen to every question and take my time to respond so I can think about it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my dad watching me, I can't tell what his expression is but I hope he's proud.

After what seems like forever, I am relieved of my duties for the done for the night and can go and do as I please. Instead of going to my room I go to Vee's room. I knock on the door instead of barging in,like my sisters do to me. Vee answers it and lets me in, my other sisters are in there too.

Laurel looks worse that what i feel. Her hair is sticking out in weird angles and her under eye bags are prominent. Wow. I thought I had it bad. "You good, Laur?" I ask gently and she glares as a response.

"I'm okay. Just exhausted, that's all" that makes sense. Whatever it is Laurel is doing, she puts her heart and soul into it. Vee, being the caring little sister she is, puts a blanket on top of Laurel and she falls asleep almost immediately. Laurel looks so serene when she's not yelling at me.

"We should do something fun tonight" Paris's eyes light up "y'know as a last hurrah to being single." This was one of Paris's best ideas yet. The Selected are being announced in two days, this could be my last night of being a playboy and then I will settle down.

"I'm in."

"You are absolutely not going out" Laurel pipes up. I thought she was sleeping.

"Thought you were sleeping" I narrow my eyes at her.

"You know i'm a light sleeper." She responds.

"C'mon on Laurel!" Paris begs "Chanel is throwing a party at her mansion and you know her parties are legendary!" Chanel is one of Paris's model friends . . . Need I say more? She's stunning and her and I have hooked up a few times in the past, and I have greatly enjoyed her company.

"What if the media showed up? Or word even got out?" She brings up a good point. We're royals and wherever we go, the media goes. Or if we go out someone tells the media exactly what we've done and it's on the front cover of the news. If word got out about me going to a party two days before the selected were announced the media would tear me apart.

"You can be our watch" Paris defends. She loves a good party as much as I do, for different reasons but nonetheless. "And you know Chanel hates the media as much as we do. She only invites people who she knows would never snitch. No one would ever know that we ever came.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Vee speaks up. "Laurel's right."

"C'mon Vee! Where's your sense of adventure?" Paris begs "your sixteen, aren't you supposed to be in a rebellious phase?" Vee ducks her head but Paris moves onto Laurel "Laurel you've never even been to a party before-"

"I have been to plenty!" Laurel interrupts although I don't know how true that is.

"Please Laurel" I beg and give her puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

"That won't work with me and you know it" she glares. I have to laugh. "C'mon Laurel, one hour tops! And you could be our lookout!" She seems to be debating this in her head so I continue "I won't give up until you say yes. And you know how persistent Paris is."

"Okay fine! This is a terrible idea and if you get caught i'll kill you. One hour. And I mean it!" I throw my fists up in a victorious getsure. My last hurrah. My last night being reckless, I can't wait.

 _Laurels POV_

What the hell is taking Paris so long? It took me fifteen minutes to get ready and it's going on two hours for her. Granted, I am wearing skinny jeans and a shoulderless tight black long sleeve, but still . . . My patience is running low. I should have never agreed to this, it is probably Paris's worst idea yet. But when Chase was begging me i just gave in and it was an instant regret. No way in hell we get out of this party without it on the front page of every news station.

But that's why i'm going. To be the lookout. Truthfully, i've never been to a party, it's just not my scene. Mom told me when I was younger that curiosity killed the cat, but I can't help it. I love exploring new places and I go wherever my curiosity leads me. When I was younger that was the secret passageways, I practically lived there.

I check the clock, two minutes until our car pulls up to take us there. I got Gertrude to be our getaway driver, we can trust her, and I think she'll have quite a bit to say about the matter. Vee wanted to stay home and make sure that no one got suspicious about where we are. She's in Chase's room under the covers because we told our parents that he wasn't feeling good and needed rest so if anyone comes in they will see a body. Paris said she had a meeting with her modeling agency and I didn't say anything- my parents are used to me randomly disappearing for an hour or two.

Chase lets out a deep breath as he's looking at something in the distance. "I'm here! I'm here!" Paris is running towards us in her heels. She's wearing tight black no shoulder dress, similar to my shirt, with velvet thigh high heeled boots, with dramatic makeup and red lips.

Before I can say anything Gertrude pulls up in a small black car with the windows tinted so you can't see inside. "Gertrude!" Chase exclaims, I didn't tell him that she was the getaway driver.

"They told me I was too old to operate machinery! To hell with them I say!" We all laugh at that, it's just so Gertrude.

I climb the front seat with Gertrude and Paris and /chase sit in the back. "Buckle your seatbelts" I remind them like a child. I don't even have to look back to know that Paris is rolling her eyes. Gertrude pulls out of the lot and as soon as we get on the highway she starts talking.

"What kind of hair brain idea is this?" She demands while I smile to myself. I already told Gertrude what happened and explained my side, so now she plans to interrogate Chase and Paris.

"It's our last hurrah!" Paris tells her proudly.

"You three better be extra careful tonight." She warns us and even points a finger.

"We know." Paris says "Besides, if your so against it then why are you taking us?" She raises an eyebrow. I almost scold her for prying. But Gertrude just smiles and says "I remember when I was young."

The sun has completely disappeared and is replaced with the night sky. Gertrude pulls up to a long driveway and pulls to a stop. I can hear the bass thumping from here. "I will be here in exactly one hour" she gives them a pointed look. We start to get out but Gertrude puts her hand on my arm. I stop and turn around to her "you call me if there is an emergency. Or if you need me to pick you up in an alternative route." I give her a nod and I start to get out again but she stops me again and caresses my cheek. "My darling Laurel, try to have fun." I smile and give her hand a tight squeeze.

I run to catch up to Chase and Paris, and punch Chase in the shoulder for not waiting for me. Chanel's mansion is huge, it looks big enough to be one of the wings in the palace. I can see lights flashing around on the inside and red solo cups on the windowsill. As we walk in the door multiple people call out Paris's name and she runs to bass is thumping so hard it fills my ears and it seems like a collection of Angeles elites fill the rooms. I turn around to Chase but he's already off. I'm on my own.

I don't want to be here. I know that for certain. It reeks of alcohol and is extremely hot because of all the people dancing everywhere. I walk in between people while trying to find stairs. I get bumped into a couple making out and I curl my lip in disgust. Do they have to be so public?

Finally I find a staircase, another couple zooms past me down the stair giggling. I roll my eyes and keep walking, it's not any less crowded up here, this seems to be more of the dancing floor. Paris will probably be all over this. Luckily I find another staircase that leads to the third floor.

It's not completely empty like I would like but I have a feeling this is the best I'm going to do. And I have a perfect view of the long driveway and yard so I can see if any media vans show up. I look at the clock, fifty minutes left.

Fifteen minutes later I'm still staring at the driveway and I don't plan on moving until I feel a nudge. I turn around to one of the prettiest girls i've ever seen, not because she's beautiful in the traditional way, but because of how confident and sure of herself she looks. "You've been staring out that window so long I swear it's gonna collapse." She rests her forearms against the railing like me. She doesn't look like the rest of the girls here with their tiny skirts and revealing shirts. She's wearing a sunset halter top, which compliments her carmel skin, and ripped skinny jeans. And instead of straightening her unruly hair she leaves it down and flowing.

"Yeah, I guess I have been."

She nods and looks at me a little bit more "do I know you?" Her brown eyes study me. She knows. She must recognize who I am.

"People tell me I look a lot like Princess Laurel" she gives me a weird look but doesn't say anything else.

"So why are you up here and not downstairs with the party?" She asks.

"I could ask you the same" I reply evenly. I've never liked sharing things about myself to other people, even my family. I think that people should belong to themselves.

She laughs lightly "I'm sick of all the people." She shrugs, which makes me smile a little. I turn back to the driveway. So far so good. "You don't open up to people, do you?"

"No" how did she get that?

"It's okay, I'm select with the people I open up to." She says and then gazes out the window like I've been doing.

"So who gets the honor?" I surprise myself by asking a question.

She smirks "maybe I don't want to tell you. You know, I don't open up to people" she says in mock seriousness and I actually laugh at that. I don't know her that well, but she seems pretty trustworthy. "It was my brother, Cam. He was really good at giving advice and put up with all my high school drama. He always was there for me." She has a faraway look on her face. I noticed her using past tense rather than present tense, he must've died.

"How did he die?" I ask softly, my curiosity overrules my manners. I immediately feel bad for not stopping myself, she looks so heartbroken.

"Car crash" she answers. Without thinking, I place my hand on hers and squeeze. She gives me a warm smile in return.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Nothing Cam hated more than pity." She makes eye contact again, with her big brown eyes "I told you something personal about me, now you have to tell me something about yourself."

I think for a minute about what's the mildest thing I could tell her, to the outside world I want to be an enigma. I think it's the greatest power a girl could hold. "I am Princess Laurel." I look around to make sure no one else heard it but it's just us in here now.

Her grin goes wide "I knew it! Should I be curtsying or something?"

I laugh "no, I think we are beyond that."

She smiles in return "I agree. I'm Carmin, by the way." She holds out her hand and I shake it, looking her directly in the eye like Calla taught me.

"Did you know it was me the whole time?" I ask sheepishly.

"Kind of. Everyone knows Paris, so when she showed up everyone knew her. And when Chase, the crown prince showed up with her, everyone knew him" oh God, everyone knows them. Word will definitely get out. "Don't worry. Nobody is snitching. One because, it's a major party foul, and two, no one wants to face the wrath of Paris. Also because you are royal and who knows what you might do to us." She laughs, it does make me feel better. "But no one knew that you came with them and then I saw you here and I recognized you."

"Yeah that's how it is, Paris and Chase usually are the center of attention."

"It's not always a good thing" she says.

I roll my eyes "Lord knows about Chase's reputation."

"Yeah, I'm wondering how that's gonna work out with a Selection." I've been wondering the same thing.

I smirk "are you all signed up?"

"Nah" she leans in "I'm not really into Chase's type." That doesn't surprise me, she doesn't strike me as the type to put up with Chase's BS.

"Fuckboys?" I ask.

She shakes her head "boys" I practically lose my breath "tell me if you want me to stop, your highness" she gets closer and closer and the wait is agonizing, she finally presses her lips against mine and I don't stop her, I lean in.

I'm so confused. All my life I've liked boys but I want Carmin, and not as a friend. I can't like her, I'm a royal. And it's not accepted if a royal is a lesbian or anything, we have to perfect and not cause any controversy. But God, the way the way I feel about Carmin makes me want to forgo all of that.

When we part, I am absolutely breathless. I don't know what to say or do, and I always know what to do. I don't like this feeling of being out of control. I've kissed two boys in my life, but never a girl. Why do I like it? I'm so confused, I like boys but I also like girls?

I'm about to say something but I see headlights and the bright red lettering on a media van, with police right behind them. I swear aloud, a word Calla would smack me for saying. "I have to go!" I tell to Carmin while i'm halfway out of the room. I ignore the guilt I feel for leaving so abruptly but I have to find my siblings before the media does.

"Paris!" I yell at the dance floor. It's so loud, I don't think anyone could hear me. I know how much Paris loves to dance, she's at least been here. "Paris!" I scream as I dive in the middle. She's here! She's grinding on some guy with a drink in her hand, I grab her arm before getting knocked over by some big guy.

"Laurel?" Paris asks picking me up, I hit my knee hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a big bruise on my knee.

"We have to go! Media!" She gets the hint and dashes of the guy who's calling her name. We have to find Chase, and fast. We sprint downstairs, Paris even shoving some people over.

"Elle! Elle!" Paris calls to another one of her model friends, the girl turns around. "Where's Chase?"

She points to a room, and without thinking Paris and I run to it. "Wait! He's with Chanel!" It's too late because we've already burst through the door. To find Chase on top of Chanel with only his underwear on. I'll yell at him later.

"Chase we have to go now! The media-"

"Cops!" We hear someone scream. I slam the door shut. "Chase we have to get out now! Get on your clothes! Paris call Gertrude tell her to take an alternative route!"

"You can go out the window" Chanel offers while getting her clothes back on. I lock the door just in case. Paris hangs up on with Gertrude and Chase has almost got all of his clothes on. I'm working on opening the window, it's tricky but I can do it.

"Open up!" A gruff voice bangs on the door and we all freeze for a split second. Chanel is the first one to move and hides in her closet. Chase is the first to go out and then Paris and finally me. Thankfully it was on the first floor so it wasn't a hard drop.

"Paris, where is Gertrude picking us up?" I ask her while catching my breath.

"I don't know. She didn't say where."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I lash out. How could she be so irresponsible? _Think, Laurel, think._

"Okay, we just got to get out of here. Leave the premises." I look around the yard and start calculating in my head a way to get out without the police or media seeing us. I can hear the screams of people getting busted. Is Carmin okay?

"Our only way out is to make a run for it" I say breathless. We look at each other and slowly nod and sprint for it. I run so fast my stomach burns and I get cramps that make me want to stop but I push myself farther and harder. We are halfway across the lawn and I'm starting to think that we've escaped until I feel headlights on us.

I see Paris's eyes widen and look to me and Chase as well, I start backing up and they follow. And then sprint again. I notice it was a police car and not media. They must have not recognized us because if they did they would have just left us alone.

We make it to the woods and all of us out of breath, I even feel like i'm going to throw up. I find a tree stump to sit on as I catch my breath. I'm thankful I wore jeans. I look over to Paris, how did she manage to run so fast in those heels?

"I'm sorry Laurel" Chase says suddenly "you knew this would happen but I made you agree and now this is a mess. It's probably all over the media." He looks so disappointed in himself, that I know it's not the right move to yell at him right now.

"I think we escaped the media" I try to say gently but it comes out as annoyed "it's alright. Like you guys said, it was our last hurrah" I give them a tight smile. This really is our last night of being kids, I wonder what ten year old me would think of this woman that I have become.

We sit in silence for a little, listening to the sound of crickets and waiting for Gertrude. None of us really know what to say, out of the corner of my eye I can see Chase biting his lips, a nervous habit he's had since we were kids. I can tell he feels bad, I just hope he turns his act around after tonight.

We see headlights and we all hide behind trees when it stops. I'm the first to peak around the corner and I realize it's Gertrude.

"It's Gertrude" I tell them and we file into the car.

"You lucky little royals" Gertrude chides "as I was leaving I saw all over the news about the Granite Hill party bust. But nothing about the young royals at the party."

"So were in the clear?" Paris asks.

Gertrude nods. Again, it's quiet except for Gertrude talking about the girls soccer game, she loves soccer.

When we finally sneak back into the palace and get to our bedroom wing Chase stops me. Paris keeps going, no doubt she had alcohol and is ready to go to sleep.

"Laurel, I'm sorry. Im really _really_ sorry." His eyes are so wide and his face reflects the remorse I'm sure he feels.

"It's fine. You heard Gertrude, were in the clear." My voice comes out dry. If he wants a pep talk he should go to Vee, she's good at that and making people feel better. But me? I'm good at being brutally honest.

"It's still not okay. And tonight, we all looked to you when we were in trouble" so? They've been doing that their whole lives, I've always had to be the strong one. Or the smart one. Maybe that's why I'm so closed off because I have I be strong for my siblings. "I'm the oldest. I'm the brother, it should be me who you guys look to in a crisis."

He's insecure! He's embarrassed that I am showing him up. "But then where would I fit in? That's my job in our sibling hood. And that's pretty much my only good quality."

He smiles "you have plenty of good qualities Laurel."

"Like what?" I flip my hair dramatically, obviously being sarcastic.

"Like you are great at school." I laugh out loud at that.

"Well, thank God for that." I smile "night Chase."

"Goodnight Laurel."

 **Hello! I'm so excited for the next chapter because the Selected are be announced! Which also means that if you have not yet, GET YOUR GIRL IN!**

 **I cannot stress this enough but I need your girl in because the longer she doesn't get in the longer it is going to take me to get the chapter up.**

 **Thank you to everyone who sent me dialogue examples and who left reviews, I love them so much! And another special thank you to all who have support me and support this fanfic. It means the world to me. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hello Illéa!" Laurel greets the audience giving a charming smile. I don't know how she looks so at ease, all of my sisters do. I wish I felt at ease like them. Tonight we are announcing the Selected live on the Report. My sisters are the one announcing them, and for the first time in a while my parents aren't on the Report. It's all about me and my Selection tonight. " I am Princess Laurel and these are my sisters Princess Paris and Princess Venus. We will be your hosts to tonight." They all smile into the camera, they are doing as well as Flynn!

"In front of us, we hold the names of the lucky thirty five girls" Paris says "but first we want to know how Prince Chase is feeling tonight? I know I do, I've been asking him all week!" A couple people in the room chuckle, I don't doubt that Paris has all of Illéa under her charm right now. Especially the young men, with her dress that came in from the city of Paris, they made it especially for her. It's a blush pink dress that sparkles all the way down and has something that looks like a cape attached on the shoulders but makes the dress look elegant.

The cameras pan to me and I put on a smooth smile, I'm well practiced in the art of looking calm even when I am not. Something that right now I am incredibly grateful for. "I am really excited to see the young ladies and get to know them. I think this will be an amazing experience." Something one of my public speaking teachers taught me is to never give them too much, always leave them wondering.

"Thank you Prince Chase" Vee says "now I know I'm dying to see which one of these girls is going to be my sister in law, but first we have to meet them!" I smile at Vee, she doesn't look like sixteen, she looks at least eighteen with her long sleeved silver dress that when the light reflects it shows a pattern. She looks regal tonight, a true princess.

"From our hometown Angeles, Miss Cydney Naomi Clark, 19 year old, Five." They are going in no particular order when announcing them so it's cool that our hometown happened to be first. A girl with dirty blonde hair appeared on a screen in front of me. I wonder how this looks being broadcasted? How did they get it to pop up a picture so quickly? Before I even have time to see Miss Cydney she is gone and the cards are being passed to Paris. Who raises her chin and reads the next name clearly.

"Miss Maia Maryse Campos of Waverly, 18 year old, Two." A beautiful brunette appears and I stare for a moment too long. Maybe it's the mystery in her hazel eyes but I'm starting to feel better, like maybe this won't be so hard. I put on the smile that Collette instructed me to have on the whole time. I hope it doesn't look nervous to the outside. Miss Maia looks like one of Paris's model friends, I will have to look at her forum to see if that is true.

"From Sonage" Vee announces proudly "Miss Roselyn Louise Wellington, 20 year old. Three." I know her. I can't remember where but she looks so familiar. Maybe she's the daughter of a noble, but she's a three. Normally three's aren't nobles. I look to Laurel who I can tell is having the same internal conflict as I am. I definitely know her, but I cannot place where I know her from.

I don't catch the next couple of girls because I'm still thinking of where I know Miss Roselyn from. But when Laurel clears her throat it clears my mind and it reminds me to focus on the other girls. "Next, Miss Blanche Milkhalov from St. George, 17 years old, a four." A picture of a girl with short brown hair and a cute grin comes on the screen. I know I can't judge a person from their picture but she looks very . . . Naive. She kind of reminds me of how Vee looked in pictures when she was younger, just so full of life and innocent.

Paris picks up a card "Miss Louise June Bristol of Kent. 21 years old, a Five." A redhead comes onto the screen with a bright smile but with eyes that tell a story. I don't know what it is about her but I want to know more. She has something different about her, maybe it's the red hair. There hasn't been any red hair girls so far, but I don't think that's it.

A couple more girls go by but none that leave a lasting impression. They are either two's with lots of makeup or some who look like they don't want to even be there. Which kind of annoys me, why sign up if you don't want to be here?

Vee smiles to the camera before picking up the next card "Miss Adena Raven Crawford from Baffin. 21 years old, a Three." A girl with wavy brown hair comes onto the screen with a lively smile. I don't need to fake a smile for the Report right now, the smile is real. I think I'm getting more comfortable with this, I was nervous for no reason. It's girls for God's sake, and I am well experienced with girls.

"Miss India Lucille May, of Zuni. 19 years old and a Five." A picture of a girl who looked more like a doll that Paris used to collect. Her curly hair was in a ponytail and she had as good posture as Laurel. And Laurels posture is one of the best in Illéa's. She was a five so maybe she was a dancer. She looked like a ballerina that i've seen at the performance center but she's not from Angeles, I'll have to check her form later to see if I'm correct.

Paris pauses before reading her card "Miss Penthesilea Narcissa Onasis, Likely, 18 years old, Caste Four." Her name was certainly a mouthful but from her picture she was beautiful. Her smile brighten the room and made me relax and little more. I was excited to meet her.

"Next we have, Miss Montgomery Fa Zhang, from Fennely, 20 years old and a Four." A girl with two piercings on her right ear and three on her right. Some people backstage actually gasp at her picture, probably because of her piercings. She looks like she has New Asian roots and unlike the other girls she isn't smiling, instead she's more smirking. Almost like she's challenging me.

Laurel fixes her already perfect posture before reading "Miss Gwen Nora York, Allens, 19 year old and a Five." Her one hazel eye and one brown eye stood out against her caramel skin with a smile that showed two rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

The girl from Bonita, I think her name was Alexandria or Alessandra. Most of the twos who were selected did a seductive smile or sexy pout. But she was actually licking her lips in her picture. Licking. Her. Lips. It took everything in Paris not to roll her eyes.

"From Atlin, Miss Jenevive Bowman, 19 years old, a five." We seem to have a lot of fives this year. Not that there's anything wrong with it but it's just something I've noticed. Lady Jenevive's has cute smile, she isn't showing her teeth but it brings out the pink in her cheeks making her look youthful and radiant.

"From Belcourt" Vee paused, and I took a deep breath. For the sake of the girls safety I hoped it was a girl from a lower caste. That might appease the radicals "Miss Harper Lexington. 20 years old, a Two." I pushed the smile on my face harder. A two. Not to mind that she's a Lexington. Rumors about the Lexington Foundation for injured ex athletes about corruption and nepotism. I don't judge Miss Harper off her parents, because that's unfair but I am worried for her safety for her send off party. Especially because she's a two and her family name.

I almost miss the next girl Miss Delaney Eden O'Callaghan. Who has long red hair that is the wildest hair I've ever seen. Red ringlets that can't seem to be controlled, I find it cute. She reminds me of an old cartoon character.

"Miss Sophia Carmela Rosa, of Clermont. 20 year old, a four" a girl with lots of makeup, which is weird because she's a four, and has her face in a sexy pout. And something seductive in her eyes. Mostly Twos do a seductive look, rarely threes. But it was totally weird to see a Four doing it. It made me wonder what she was like in person.

"Miss Kinsley Mirai Sullivan, from Yukon, 19 years old, a Two." A tall girl with high cheekbones stares at me with a grin playing on her face. Something about the way she holds herself makes me think that she isn't like the typical Two girl.

"From Whites, Miss Caroline Doreward, 18 years old, a Three." A cute blonde headed girl comes on the screen. Like Miss Jenevive, she doesn't smile with her teeth. But she has her head tilted to the side and the light reflects her blue eyes just right.

"Miss July Everston, Bankston, 16 years old, a Six" she was the first six of this competition. She had red hair like Miss Louise and Delaney, but hers wasn't as wild as Delaney's and not as calm as Louises. Her energy practically radiated through the screen.

A couple more went by that didn't really make a lasting impression. "Miss Lorelie Marie Summers, Lakedon, 19 years old, a Three." Her grey eyes pierce into my own, a smirk playing softly on her lips. I can't get her out of my head and miss the next couple girls.

"Our last Selected" Paris pauses dramatically "Miss Priscilla Balfour, Panoma, 21 years old, Caste Four." The picture of her cuts off almost immediately, I didn't even get a good look at her. I figured it was just a malfunction in the system. But I can see the producers looking as confused as I feel. The screen turns on and off and is making those fuzzy sounds.

I look to my sisters, I can tell Laurel is trying to remain calm but I can see the fear in her eyes. Paris and Vee look alarmed.

The screen flips not onto Miss Priscilla or any of the Selected girls for that matter but to a group of three men and one girl. They look like warriors, They have their faces painted with red in a warrior look and have matching red outfits. They stand there still as the screen flips from them to a blank screen. This isn't apart of the report.

I feel my heart rate increase and my hands start shaking. "Rebels" Vee whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"We are what you call the radicals" the man in the middle speaks up. I see producers taking pictures of the screen to track down these peoples identity. "Don't bother tracking us, we will die tonight after we are done." He seems to have read our minds.

"We come as a warning" the girl says "call off the Selection and no royal blood will be spilled."

"We have a reason for our actions" another starts talking. _What's the reason?_ I ask in my head but the man doesn't elaborate. "And it would do Illea well to comply to our demands. What we-"

And everything goes black.

 **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile, my laptop broke :( but it is all fixed now! Since it's the holidays my schedule will be busy along with school and extracurricular activities. But I promise I will update, I can't promise every week but definitely soon.**

 **I'm sorry of the poor quality of this chapter. I know it was really repetitive but we will be getting to know the girls soon so it won't be as repetitive. If I got anything about your girl wrong please tell me, constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't be mean about it.**

 **I think that's all for now! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that four radicals just threatened us on national television?" I burst out in the room full of our royal advisors. On Friday night we had to shut down the whole city of Angeles' power just to stop the video. All video footage is under investigation but we can't even find a location, let alone the identity of the four radicals.

"Were not ignoring it" dad says softly "were just . . . Setting it aside. We are investigating it but what's the point of worrying over some silly threat? As royals we get threats all the time, it doesn't ever actually happen."

"We know they are from Belcourt. What about the safety of the girl from Belcourt? All the Selected for that matter?" I ask. A couple of advisors rolled their eyes at my question, but I am genuinely worried about these girls. Even if they weren't my 'girlfriends' i'd still be worried about them. That's thirty five girls in danger.

"I can assure all girls are under the highest security. Including Miss Harper Lexington." Mr. Astors says in condescending tone. "Besides, you have bigger problems with the Selected than their security."

"What?" I turn to dad who is rubbing his temples.

"It seems you have a rather . . . Interesting bunch." Mr. Wilmington says. He looks around to others for help. Some are smug while others avoid eye contact. _What the hell?_

"Miss Louise Bristol has a child!" Mr. Astors yells "that's right, a child! It's one of the first rules of a Selected to be a virgin! I demand a re draw from Kent! She is no daughter of Illea!" The law about being pregnant before marriage was lifted, before she would have been imprisoned. But it is still frowned upon by the public eye. I don't know how to feel about Miss Louise's child, I'm sure there's a story behind it. But i'm not sure I'm ready to be a father figure, surely if the child is to come I will be seen as it's mother's boyfriend.

"Um . . . What's the childs name? And gender?"

"Her name is Kimberly, a girl." Miss Claude responds gently.

"There will be no re draw for Kent." I say "Miss Louise was selected for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. It's not a law anymore for a girl unwed who has a child to be punished. If we are more tolerant, it could show all of Illea a lesson. It might actually be beneficial."

"Beneficial" Mr Astors scuffs.

"I see where he is coming from" Mrs Spiegelman agrees "if the royals are tolerate with the girl then the upper castes might become more welcoming too. Or at least start too" I smile over at her. Mrs Spiegelman has a huge voice in the advisors, she is the daughter of one of the most influential families in Illea, but she built her name herself and became one of the first females on the advisors.

"I agree" dad says "and besides, if we re draw it might lead to more conflict." I smile to myself because I got most of the advisors on my side and agreeing with me.

"Well what about Miss Cydney?" Mr Astors says. He's just looking for a fight today.

"Uh, which one is that again?" i ask sheepishly. I haven't looked over the forms yet, I was gonna do it tonight with my sisters.

"From Angeles. The crippled one. She has to be one of the ones eliminated on the first day. I mean, we can't have a _royal_ in a wheelchair. Let alone one so edgy." He has a smug look on his pale face, I don't know what his problem is.

"I will make my own decisions. Thank you." I sneer at him, a couple of people snicker in the background.

This seems to really anger Mr Astors. But instead of him lashing out, he slowly walks towards me and loud enough for the whole room to hear, he says "you should know she is paralyzed from the waist down. Including the reproductive parts, which i'm sure will define your choice real quick. Playboy prince." I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down. When I finally look up, I see a couple of advisors looking amused but not in a good way and others look so disappointed. I was a fool for thinking that my past wouldn't be brought up.

"Any other girls you are concerned about, Stephan?" Dad asks while rubbing his temples. I let him down.

"Montgomery Fa Zhang. I mean, by her picture you can tell that she is nothing but trouble. Those piercings and I bet she has tattoos as well. Not even a makeover can fix that. She'll be eliminated on the first day as well." He tells me and stares me down "are we clear, your highness." He says but the way his snake eyes look its like he's saying 'you may be a prince but I have more power.'

Even though I have no intention of doing as he says i still say "yes." And he sits back in his seat, satisfied that I finally listened to him. Dad told me that I won't always like my advisors but I have to listen to them. When I'm King, Mr Astors is gone.

"Also Miss India Lucille May. We all remember her father Ernest May. And how he basically attacked our government. She's gone. First day." I remember that. When Ernest May came out with his book basically saying how we were bad leaders. Thankfully our people defended us, making Ernest May an unpopular name in Illéa. As much as I want to give Miss India the benefit of the doubt, it's hard not to take her father's work personal.

"For the last time, I will be making my own choices Mr Astors. I will meet Miss India and then decide how I feel. And besides, it might send a good message to the people if we keep her. It shows that we are listening to them and trying to make us even better."

"Mm-hm" he grunts while looking at me like I'm an idiot. Any satisfaction that he had from before is gone now and replaced with annoyance.

"How many girls do I have to eliminate on the first day?" I ask dad, I shift my body away from Mr Astors so that he knows I'm not talking to him.

"Well, it's really up to you. But I'd say at least five" I nod. That seems like a reasonable number. I'm sure I'm not gonna connect with all thirty five on the first day. "Any other questions?" He asks, and I shake my head no.

"Okay, moving onto taxes." Oh great. My favorite subject. Not. God, taxes are so boring! We literally have to talk for an hour about math. I can think of about a thousand other things I'd rather do, including eating a raw onion.

I start to zone out but I tune back in when I hear the door open and see Paris walking towards me. "I need you" she whispers into my ear. I jump out of my chair so fast I almost knock it over. "Excuse me father, Chase is needed for Selection duties." She curtsies and turns around. But she doesn't get far because Mr Astors is taking her hand.

"Princess Paris, you look lovely as ever" he kisses her hand. She forces a smile on.

"Thank you Mr Astors."

"Oh please, call me Stephan." My mouth drops open. He doesn't even let me call him Stephan. I thought it was because I was the only person under twenty one in the room, but no. "You know, Calvin is still wondering if you could go to lunch with him. He would adore you as much as I do." What an ass kisser! He's only being nice to Paris because he wants his son to marry her!

"I would love too. Unfortunately, I'm very busy these days with the Selection. But I'll try to make time" she smiles and turns around to me, giving me a look that's says _help._

"Excuse us" I announce and we start walking again.

"Do you have hand sanitizer? Ugh!" She asks me as soon as we get out in the hallway. "Can you believe him?"

"Yes, I can. He was being a total ass to me during the meeting. But as soon as you walk in he's Mr. Matchmaker and Smiles." I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, I know. As if I would give his son the time of the day. Calvin is almost as bad as his father." She's not wrong, his son is a cocky little prick. The stereotypical rich kid who thinks he's better than everyone else.

"You sure, Paris? I heard some girls find his unibrow irresistible." She slaps my arm while holding back laughter. "So what's this 'Selection duties'?"

"We have to show you their rooms, go over when your going to meet them and how. Also you have to fill out a questionnaire for the makeover, don't worry it's easy. Just your favorite scent and stuff like that."

"Don't you think your a little overdressed then?" I ask her. She's wearing a forest green dress that tight but has another skirt attached to it so it fans out as she walks. Not to mention her matching black velvet heels with full makeup. No cameras are even gonna be around today.

"Absolutely not. Everyone else is simply underdressed." I roll my eyes at her. She really is something else.

"Perfect! Chase your here!" Laurel calls from the other end of the hallway and jogs toward us. I burst out laughing at the sight of her. She's got a clipboard and her hair is a complete mess.

"What?" She snaps.

"You look crazy" I chuckle.

"Thanks. I just got back from the ward. Can you take this seriously?" She yells. She's stressed. She's always super snappy when she's stressed.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Okay, follow me. I'll take you to see the Selected's bedrooms." She starts walking away. Paris and I look at each other before following her.

"Do you mean like, every individual bedroom?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, of course." She answers it like it's the easiest question and I'm a idiot for not knowing.

"Aren't they all the same?"

"Mostly. But they have different stuff for each one. For example, Miss Gwen York from Allen's likes to sing so she has a stand in her room and books full of songs and other things that relate to her application. Does that make sense?" Laurel is talking so fast I can barely understand her.

"Laur, you okay?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm great. I'm running off of three hours of sleep and four cups of coffee with extra espresso!" Oh boy, Laurel is going crazy.

"Do you want to take a nap? I can take over for a little while you sleep." Paris offers.

"Paris, you know I love you, but I'd rather put anyone else than you in charge. You would turn it into a glamorous and luxurious competition and spend way more money than we should."

Instead of lashing out on her like I expected Paris too, she just shrugs and says "fair point."

We keep walking for a little before entering the Selected hallway. It's filled with maids running and out of room with fabrics and cleaning supplies. "Okay, here our first room. Miss Penthesilea Onasis, 4, from Likely." We enter a big room with a king sized rose gold bed and the sunlight shining in on it from her windows. On the right I notice some seeing machines, fabrics and scissors and other stuff.

"Isn't there a room where the maids do that?" I ask.

Laurel shakes her head "Miss Penthesilea, is a tailor, her parents own a bridal store." Laurel says while reading through her form. I nod and look around some more.

"Ah! Here it is!" Laurel exclaims and hands me a picture of Penthesilea. The first thing I notice is her beautiful smile which lights up her brown eyes. She's definitely beautiful.

After Miss Penthesilea's room Laurel takes Paris and I across the room to Miss Maia Campos. I remember Miss Maia's picture, she was so hot.

Her room is much more simple than Miss Penthesilea's. It accents the natural beauty. It overlooks the gardens and even has the doors opened slightly letting in the breeze of flowers in. On the nightstand holds a camera.

"Isn't she a model?" I ask while staring at the camera.

"Yes" Laurel confirms. It's interesting that she has a camera or likes cameras, she's a model, aren't the camera's supposed to love her, not the other way around?

"Wait, is her sister Clara Campos?" Paris asks.

"Yes."

"And her mom is Savannah Lawrence-salts?" Laurel nods again. Paris's eyes turn into a glare and her lips go into something that looks like a snarl. She looks absolutely terrifying.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Her mother is a bitch" she spits out. My eyes widen. Not off to a good start. "I haven't met her sister but I heard she's a bitch too."

"Why's she a bitch?" I ask.

"She had absolute no respect for the royal family. Plus she has a twelve inch stick up her ass. God! I can't stand her!" I'm shocked. I'm kind of worried about Miss Maia now. I choose to be optimistic though, and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What about Miss Maia?"

"Oh" her muscles relax "I haven't heard anything bad about her. Just that she's a little closed off but nothing compared to her family. Even heard that she's nice and humble." Paris nods and gives me reassuring pat on the back.

"Okay, onto the next one before Paris goes says anything else about her family." We move next door to a room that's is supporting the theme of light blue and white.

On the walls hang hockey jerseys and sticks. This room is really cool. I didn't imagine any of my Selected being interested in sports, let alone hockey. I'm more of a basketball and football guy but hockey is still really cool.

"Who's room is this?"

"Miss Kinsley Sullivan, 2, from Yukon." I squint my eyes trying to remember what she looks like. Laurel can see how much I'm struggling and hands me her picture. She's gorgeous, she reminds me of some of Paris's model friends with her high cheekbones and tall stature.

"So she's into hockey?" I ask trying to sound chill but I'm kinda freaking out. It's so cool she likes hockey, I wonder if she likes any other sports? And her favorite teams?

"She plays hockey" my eyes widen. She looks so fragile but wow. That's really cool.

"That's so cool" I admit out loud.

"I'm surprised, I thought your precious ego couldn't take the fact that a girl might be better at sports than you."

"Nah, it's cool. We could talk about sports and stuff." I smile.

The next room we go into belongs to Miss Adena Crawford. It's more neutral with basic colors but it still looks pretty.

"She doesn't have anything extra?" I ask concerned. It doesn't seem fair that everyone else has something but she doesn't.

"She's an architect. It's hard to find something for her. Getting her plain notebooks seems silly so we thought that we could just have her maids get to know her and then personalize it." I nod. I still feel bad, I hope she still likes it.

"Next we have Miss Roselyn Wellington." Her room is a little more complex than the others, it has more of a old palace bedroom feel. On the sides of the wall she has a tall bookshelf full of books. I remember she's a three so it makes sense.

"Hey, didn't she look really familiar to you guys?" I ask.

"Yeah! I was wondering the same thing" Paris says.

"She did. Which is why I looked her up" Laurel starts "and I found out that she-"

"There you guys are!" Vee comes in the room. "Chase, the staff needs you to fill out that questionnaire ASAP! Laurel, mom and dad need you right away to talk about one of the Selected. And Paris come with me, we have to look over the Selected."

I'm still curious to what Laurel found out. I'll have to ask her later. But I'm really intrigued now, what is it about her?

I find Gertrude halfway down the hallway "come on Chase! The maids are driving me crazy, the poor dears are worried sick about being perfect. They need to know your favorites."

"Aye aye" I salute her and she lightly laughs. She brings me to a room and inside is a bunch of maids. I give Gertrude a weird look, I thought I was just gonna be filling out a piece of paper.

"Your own your own from here" she tells me and leaves. I slowly walk toward them and sit down.

"Hey" I say. And then all stare back at me in amazement. I can see they all have their pen and papers with them.

"Hello" one speaks up "my name is Isabelle. Um, is it okay to ask you some questions regarding your favorites and what we can do for the girls?"

"Of course. Go ahead" I smile trying to make myself seem friendly to relieve the tension in the room.

"What's your favorite scent?" One asks.

"Probably vanilla. But I also love sweet scents too." I answer honestly.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Light or dark. Baby blue? Royal blue? Navy blue?"

I chuckle " you guys are very particular" they giggle "navy blue."

"What do you like best in a girl?" That's the tuffest one so far.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm looking for in a girl. So to answer that, just being herself." They are writing this down furiously.

After an hour of this I am so tired of talking about myself. Now I lie on Vee's bed next to Paris who has all of the forms in front of her. Laurel is across the room from us on a loveseat with Vee.

"This is Lady Caroline Doreward from Whites, she's a Three and a veterinarian assistant." She holds up a picture of blonde girl with a cute smile. "She's really smart" Paris notes while looking through her educational background.

"Who's the one who got interrupted during the Report?" I ask.

"That's Miss Priscilla Balfour, a Four, from Paloma." Laurel answers immediately. We all stare at her, she already has all of the girls memorized.

Paris searches through the folders before finding Miss Priscilla's. She holds up the picture of her and hands me her form. I can see that she's a jeweler and her hobbies are designing jewelry and clothes. Hm that's interesting. Maybe she could talk to Paris considering Paris is the fashion icon of Illéa.

The next form I have belongs to a girl named Lorelei Marie Summers. I can't find any job in her application but I see that her hobbies are drawing and reading. Her picture looks so pretty.

"I need a drink" Paris says and stands up.

"Your eighteen" I remind her. She rolls her eyes.

"Well Champagne is always a good idea" she replies. I chuckle at her and continue reading Miss Lorelei's form.

"Laurel, how do you handle all this without totally losing it?" Paris asks while flopping on the bed. It's half serious half kidding.

"I've always had to be the responsible one." She answers while not looking up from her paperwork.

"You and Vee are tied for the responsible one." I but in.

"I'm the fun one!" Paris exclaims and then makes a dramatic pose making us laugh.

"Please don't say which one I am" I joke but also don't want to hear them say how I'm the player out of us or the least irresponsible.

"Your the caring one" Vee tells me. "I mean, you may have done your fair share of not caring things, but your always the first to make sure we're okay or to make us laugh. Or just in general to not judge." I smile up at her.

I hope the Selected agree with her.

 **Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy this month but I worked until three am to get this up for you guys! I hope you like it! And if your girl wasn't mentioned, don't worry she will be in the next chapter for sure.**

 **Next chapter is when the makeovers happen so they will be meeting Laurel, Paris and Vee! If there is anything you want to make sure I put in about your character PM me. Or just for anything feel free to PM me! Also what sister is your favorite, just curious ;)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Or if you don't celebrate it have a great day! Happy holidays XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vee's POV**

The selected are arriving this afternoon and the whole palace is feeling it. It's hard not to be anxious when maids and butlers are running around everywhere trying to have everything perfect. If I'm nervous, I can only imagine how nervous Chase is.

I have no idea what Chase is doing this morning but all I know is the itinerary Laurel gave me last week. Laurel was a ball of stress this entire week, I think now that the selection is starting she will be less stressed. Or at least I hope so.

As soon as I walk into the makeover station I'm stressed out. I don't blame Laurel. I squeeze my way through the packed room. At one point I get shoved. "Princess Venus! I am so sorry!" The maid falls into a sloppy curtsy while trying to balance two boxes.

"Don't worry about it" I smile and without thinking take one of the boxes.

"Your highness, you don't have to."

"It's no trouble. Where does this go?" I ask her. She's still in shock that she's talking to me. She doesn't look much older than me. She has the prettiest blue eyes.

"No, please, your highness. I-I wouldn't want to-"

"Please, I insist. And call me Vee, please. Just tell me what station." I give her a soft smile to show her that she won't get in trouble for making me work. I don't mind, really, it's nice to act like a normal girl.

"Station Seven" she finally concedes. She leads me to where the station is and I go and set the box on the counter. I walk out to find Laurel, that was my original plan before I helped the maid. The only problem is that I have no idea where Laurel is. I thought she would be in here directing everyone but I can't seem to find her.

"Excuse me" I stop a butler "have you happened to see Laurel?"

"Uh, yes. She's around station one."

"Thank you!" I call before heading there. It seems to be jammed up around here. I can't see what it is until I squeeze in. Being tiny comes in handy during situations like this.

I gasp when I see that brown hair dye has spilled everywhere. "It's not a big deal, just clean it up" I hear Laurels rushes voice.

"Laur!" I yell, getting her attention.

"Vee! Thank God!" She rushes toward me "Paris said she needs us and it's urgent. I was looking for you until I had to take care of that. She's in the hallway of glass." Laurel and I leave the busy room and step out in the less crowded hallway.

By the time we get to the hallway of glass there is barely anyone else besides us. I can see Paris sitting on one of the benches with three boxes. Once we get closer I can see that she has another box on each big box.

"This is what was so urgent?" Laurel snaps "presents?"

Paris nods while smiling. She each hands us one. It's in a rich French box with a delicate bow. It looks too pretty to open. I open the big one first, it's a gold colored sheer day dress. It's absolutely stunning but I was supposed to look more casual so I could more normal to the girls. This is going to be a big change for some of them so I want to make them as comfortable as possible.

"Paris, it's stunning." She grins. I look over to Laurels to see a mint greenish blueish dress with a sweetheart neckline. Laurel is staring at the dress with a look of amazement.

"Thank you Paris" she finally says. Causing Paris to get the biggest grin.

"Open the other box" she claps.

Inside mine is a matching tiara. I smile down at it and then up at Paris. I look over to Laurels tiara, it looks like her favorite olive branch tiara but this one has diamonds and the branches go up instead of out.

"Why'd you get us tiaras? We have more than enough" Laurel asks her but with a soft smile.

"We have to remind those bitches that we're the real princesses." Paris responds.

Laurel frowns "don't call them bitches."

"Oh relax, it's a term of endearment" I laugh out loud at that. Laurel just rolls her eyes.

"Thank you Paris" I give her a hug. A small buzzer starts to go off. Laurel checks her clipboard.

"It's time to get ready" she breathes out and pulls us into a hug. We walk back to our rooms arm in arm and then go our separate ways

"Why are we always waiting on Paris?" Laurel asks "that girl is never on time." She sits down next to me on the loveseat in the makeover room. "The first group of girls should be arriving any minute!"

"She'll be here" I tell her reassuringly. Paris is never on time but she also never misses anything.

Paris comes striding in like there's nothing happening. She looks gorgeous! She's wearing a halter red dress with matching lipstick and has her hair down with a gold tiara to match Laurel and I. "Hey" she says casually and sits down next to me.

Before Laurel can even say anything Collette comes in and tells us that the first group of girls have arrived. "Ready?" Laurel asks us. Paris and I nod "good. Because nothing will ever be the same again."

A group of wide eyed girls come into the room. I recognize them all immediately. "Welcome to the palace" Laurel greets. "Lady Sophia to station one. Lady Liliana to station two. Lady Chloe to station three. Lady Jenevieve to station four and Lady Anna to station five."

Maids lead them to their stations and we can hear them get to work. "Okay so they should be done in about forty five minutes to an hour and group two should be arriving in an hour. Vee, you can take them to their rooms right?" I nod "Paris, you can . . . Well . . . Can you just not scare them."

Paris rolls her eyes "fine."

After about forty five minutes. Lady Jenevieve is the first to finish and takes a seat on the couch across from home. Paris left about ten minutes ago to help Laurel with something so it is just Lady Jenevieve and I.

"Hello, your Lady Jenevieve, right?" I ask even though I already know it's her.

She smiles a bright smile. "Yes, your highness."

"You don't have to do the whole 'your highness thing' it's just Vee." I smile at her. She didn't have much changes throughout her makeover. Although because she was a six she just looks more polished.

"Oh okay! If you want you can call me Jenny. I prefer it over Jenevieve." She seems more comfortable because I can hear the bubbliness in her voice.

"So how did you like your makeover?" I ask.

She grins "I loved it! It was so much fun! They used this coconut shampoo and conditioner in my hair and I love it. It smells so good" she giggles "also they painted my nails, I've never had my nails painted before." She grins again.

I smile back at her "that's great! I'm so happy you like it! You look beautiful!" I tell her genuinely.

She gets a big smile over this "really? Thank you so much!" A door clicks open and Lady Liliana comes out with a big smile and sit nexts to Jenny. At first she sits with her legs underneath her

+ut then sees me and sits regularly.

"Hello Princess Venus!" She greets me cheerily. I smile at her openesss.

"Hi Lady Liliana. Please, call me Vee."

"Call me Lili!" She exclaims.

I giggle "okay Lili! You can go back to how you were sitting, don't let me stop you!" She smiles and goes back to the way she was sitting.

"Thank you. It's a weird habit of mine, I hate to sit normally." She confesses.

"It's okay, my bad habit is biting my lip." I tell her.

"Does laughing and smiling a lot count as a habit?" Jenny asks, which just makes Lili and I laugh.

"Well, call me a criminal then!" Lili exclaims making us giggle even more. So far, it seems that Lili and Jenny are feeling comfortable. But I have a feeling that's just how they are. They are very easy to talk too. I'll have to tell Chase that, he wants us to tell him the scoop on the selected.

When Lady Anna comes out things start to settle down a little bit. She got highlights in her brown hair making it lighter. It makes it look nicer.

Before I can even say anything to her she gets a magazine and sits down far away from us and starts to read. Not in a rude way but more in a closed off way.

Laurel comes in with the second group of girls. They must have been running late because they were supposed to be here a long time ago. "Lady July into station two, Lady Blanche to station four, Lady Alessandra to station six and Lady Delaney to station seven."

Lady Sophia comes strutting out of her dressing room and sits in the middle of Lady Anna and Jenny.

"Hi Lady Sophia" I greet her warmly.

She gives me a weird look before saying "hi" the way she says it is like she's so bored.

I try not to let it get to me. Maybe she's just nervous. "How was your makeover?"

"The maids sucked. They almost messed up my nails" her voice is a little too loud for the room. Not that I mind people who are loud, I mean my sister is Paris but her loud voice sounds so rude.

"I'm sorry" I say. She gives me a weird and then raises her eyebrows before turning away.

"Did you see Chloe?" She turns to Jenny and Lili "she was talking about you to her maids. She was saying how annoying you both were. I don't agree with her, of course but that's what she was saying." Jenny and Lili both don't respond, Jenny looks a little hurt but Lili seems unbothered by it. But Sophia doesn't stop there she just keeps going "well, jokes on her because her hair looks trash now. They tried to do a blonde ombré but it failed miserably. That's why she's taking so long because they have to fix her hair."

I already don't like Sophia. I don't expect to be treated with respect because I'm a royal, to me it's just common decency to be nice when you first meet someone unless there is a good reason. She's the type of girl to start drama. I know Paris is a drama queen but Paris isn't a bully like Sophia. This is the last thing we need. Drama between the selected.

After what seems like an eternity of hearing Sophia gossip Lady Chloe comes out and seats down. "Okay are you girls ready to see your room?"

"Yes!" Lili exclaims and pumps her fist.

I smile "okay follow me." They get up and I walk out of the room. "You will be given an official tour once the rest of the girls are here and ready" I explain to them while they walk behind me with wide eyes.

I take them through some of the cooler hallways and explain a little bit about it but not too much to bore them. "And here is your hallway." I direct all the girls to their rooms. Once they are all in there rooms I turn back to go and see the next group of girls.

Once I walk in I see Lady Delaney sitting there quietly looking at the room. "Hello Lady Delaney." I greet her.

She smirks "please don't call me that. Lady Delaney has a funny ring to it" I giggle "if you want you can call me Dela. It's what most people call me."

"Will do. Call me Vee."

"Vee?" She tilts her head.

"Short for Venus" I explain.

She smiles "no I knew that your name was Venus. I just didn't expect a princess to go by anything except for all the titles, like highness and Lady, that stuff." She blurts out, I can tell she's gonna be pretty upfront with me.

"Well, my sisters and I aren't exactly normal princesses. Something you'll probably figure out by the end of today." I tell her. She looks impressed by this.

"I respect that."

Lady Blanche comes out and sits semi close to Dela but not close enough for her to mind. "Hello, Lady Blanche."

She gives me a grateful smile in return "Hello, your highness" she's twisting her hair in tight little strands.

"Please, call me Vee" I tell her gently.

"Okay, Vee."

"So how did you like your makeover?" I ask which gives her a big grin.

"It was wonderful! They gave me fake nails which is good because I always bite my real nails" she holds out her hands and sure enough a pair of light pink acrylics,

"Very pretty!" I exclaim and she smiles.

Lady July comes and I make small talk with her. She's really nice and happy. Her and Blanche start talking and seems to be getting along really well.

I look over to see that two groups had come in and this room was starting to get crazy. Finally, Lady Alessandra comes out and I take them to there rooms.

It's a long day full of getting to know all the selected but it's also nice getting to meet all of them. As long as the day is for me, I'm sure it's ten times longer them.

As I show the last group of girls to their rooms I find Laurel finally resting on a loveseat. "Off damned shoes!" She says and throws off her heels "you don't know how good this feels."

"I'm sure. Take a nap Laurel, your deserve it." I tell her, I look around the room to find a blanket for her but there is none.

"No time for a nap" Laurel whines "we have to give the selected a tour in a couple hours and meanwhile we have to have our last family dinner and . . ." I look over to see that Laurel dozed off mid-sentence. It's moments like these that I wish I had a camera on me to keep this moment alive forever.

If Laurel is asleep then it means that I can finally rest too. I can finally realize how truly tired I am too. I've become quite good on running with less than five hours of sleep but if I had it my way, I'd sleep through the day and stay up all night with the stars.

It's our last family dinner of just the six of us. After this meal it will full of all the Selected. It's a hard concept to swallow. Endings are hard to comprehend as much as you tell yourself it's gonna be over, you never truly feel it until it happens.

So what do you talk about at your last family meal. The last meal of your childhood. You don't. You sit there and think about the future and what your life will become, or at least that's my case.

"No matter what" dad speaks up causing us to all raise our heads and make eye contact "I will always love you five the most. Nothing will change that. Chase, I hope you find someone who you will die for just like I would for your mother and all of you." He kisses moms hand.

"Thank you" Chase barely gets out, I can tell he has a lot on his mind.

"Tomorrow your mother and I will be visiting the local children's hospital for the day. So it is just you four. You need to rely on each other, just like you've always had. I'm sure everything will be great." He smiles at our emotionless faces.

The four of us. Together. One last time.

 **Hi everyone! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out there before my schedule goes even crazier! I'm in the school musical and it's three weeks before the show and we have it after school until 6 and on show week we have it from 5-10 all week. So yeah, I've been crazy busy but I hope I did your girls well and let me know what you think. Or let me know if you have any special ideas you want for girl for the meetings! Thank you and XOXO**


End file.
